Gara Gara Abang
by ot12barbiegirl
Summary: Haechan merutuki kesialan yang terjadi kepadanya di hari Minggu Pagi karena abangnya, Taeyong. Pokoknya semua kesialan Haechan itu gara-gara abangnya!. GS! Haechan. Haechan x Taeyong as siblings. NCT FANFICTION. MarkHyuck slight TaeTen. Indonesia AU.


**Gara Gara Abang**

 **Judul : Gara Gara Abang**

 **Genre : Family, Drama, Comedy (?), Slice of Life, Indonesia AU.**

 **Rate : T**

 **Length : One Shot**

 **Casts :**

 **Lee Donghyuk/Haechan NCT (GS), 16 tahun, SMA kelas 1**

 **Lee Taeyong/TY NCT, 21 tahun, mahasiswa semester 5, kakak laki-laki Haechan.**

 **CAST LAIN MENYUSUL SESUAI KEBUTUHAN CERITA**

 **Setting : perumahan di sekitar Jakarta**

 **Warning : GS (GENDER SWITCH) FOR SOME CHARACTER , typo, bahasa non baku campur aduk (?), OOC.**

 **Annyeong**

 **Author kembali dengan FF baru**

 **Ya udah deh langsung aja ya**

 **Enjoy~**

Di hari Minggu yang cerah ini rasanya Haechan mager banget buat ngapa-ngapain. Secara dari hari Senin sampai Sabtu kegiatannya hanya diisi dengan belajar, les ini itulah,atau kegiatan ekskul. Sayangnya niat Haechan untuk mager ria terhalang oleh adanya suara berisik yang mengganggu ketenangannya,

"HOI! BANGUN WOI! UDAH SIAAAAANG!" sebuah suara ngebass yang familiar membangunkan tidur Haechan yang udah nyenyak dan damai.

"Berisik!" Haechan secara perlahan bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Di sampingnya udah ada Taeyong sambil _standby_ bawa air segalon.

Udah jadi kebiasaan buat Taeyong, kakak laki-laki Haechan satu-satunya, buat ngebangunin Haechan pake teriakannya. Kalo udah dapet teriakan kaya gitu, mau gak mau Haechan kudu bangun, kalo dia susah ga bangun-bangun juga dijamin langsung disiram air segalon!. Berhubung kedua orang tua mereka lagi ada acara ke luar kota, jadinya cuma ada Haechan sama Taeyong berdua di rumah.

"Buruan mandi gih. Sarapan udah disiapin di bawah." Kata Taeyong sambil keluar dari kamar Haechan.

"Ah abang sendiri palingan belum mandi. Masih kucel tuh mukanya.!" ledek Haechan sambil lempar guling ke arah Taeyong .

"Biarin! Biar kucel juga gue udah punya pacar!. Emangnya elu, jomblo!" Taeyong menjulurkan lidahnya yang menurut Haechan nyebelin banget.

Untungnya ga ada teman-teman Haechan seperti Jaemin, Renjun, tetangga mereka sekaligus fangirls setia Taeyong, yang bakal menganggap pose lidah melet Taeyong adalah sexy.

"Yaelah. Punya abang nyebelin amat." Haechan mengelus dadanya yang terasa nyes mendengar ledekan Taeyong tentang status jomblonya.

Di meja makan sudah tersedia menu nasi goreng dan telur dadar buatan Taeyong.

"Asik… ada nasi goreng." Haechan yang baru selesai mandi dengan lahapnya langsung menyantap hidangan yang tersedia di meja.

Gak tanggung-tanggung Haechan langsung makan dua piring nasi goreng!.

"Eh buset…. Makannya banyak amat." Taeyong merasa heran dengan nafsu makan adik perempuannya yang kaya kuli, tapi badannya mini.

"Lagi dalam masa pertumbuhan kata mama harus banyak makan." Haechan kembali menyuap beberapa sendok nasi ke mulutnya.

"Eh… abis ini jangan lupa beresin cucian sama peralatan masak ya. Abang ada acara nih." Ujar Taeyong yang mendadak sibuk dengan HPnya.

"Apaan sih. Sok sibuk banget. Palingan mau pacaran kan?" Haechan memutar bolanya malas.

Meskipun Taeyong terkenal sebagai salah satu pria ganteng idaman wanita dan cabe-cabean di sekitar komplek rumah dan kampus, nyatanya Taeyong setia kepada pacarnya satu-satunya yaitu Chittapon alias Ten, mahasiswi semester 3 asal Thailand di kampus yang sama dengannya. Udah hampir satu taun mereka pacaran.

"Hehe. Iya dong. Emangnya elu.. jomblo.." lagi-lagi Taeyong menyindir Haechan.

"Iya deh iya yang udah pacaran. Dunia milik berdua, yang lain ngontrak!"

"Oh iya, ntar agak siangan Yuta, Johnny sama Taeil mau ke rumah. Mau main PS di ruang keluarga. Jangan lupa siapin makanan sama minuman ya!." Taeyong mengingatkan Haechan.

"Lah… abang ga ikutan main?" tanya Haechan bingung. Maklum kalo udah pacaran sama Ten, biasanya kakaknya itu suka minimal pulang sore atau malah pulang malem.

"Engga… Lagian kenapa sih, mereka kan mainnya di ruang keluarga. Gue juga jam 1an udah balik kok, nemenin Ten latihan cover dance doang." Taeyong mencoba meyakinkan Haechan.

"Iyain aja deh biar cepet."

"Nah gitu dong. Ini ada duit 10 ribu dari mama , katanya buat jajan." Taeyong yang sudah selesai makan meletakkan selembar uang di meja.

"Apaan Cuma 10 ribu. Dikorupsi ya uang jajan dari mama?" Haechan protes. Biasa dikasih 20 ribu kalo hari Minggu gak kemana-mana, eh malah dikasih setengahnya.

"Hihihi… buat biaya operasional dong. Daripada naik bis, mendingan naik motor." Taeyong memamerkan senyumnya yang ala iklan pepsodent.

"Oke, gue berangkat ya. Babai."

"Hati-hati woy!. Kata mama jangan mojok, apalagi cium-ciuman!" kata Haechan kepada Taeyong yang membuka pintu dan mulai memanaskan motornya.

"Kalo itu sih ga bisa janji" Taeyong Cuma bisa nyengir kuda.

Dalam hati, Haechan ingin berkata kasar rasanya. Kakak macam apa yang ninggalin adik perempuannya dengan ke3 pria yang tidak dikenal, eh… ga juga ding, sebenernya Haechan udah kenal ke3 teman-teman Taeyong itu. Mereka temenan sejak kecil dan udah kaya keluarga aja. Tapi tetep aja Haechan masih ga terima kalo duit jajannya dikorupsi buat pacaran kakaknya itu.

"Ngenes amat ya Tuhan hidup gue." Haechan mewek sambil cuci piring.

Baru juga Haechan selesai cuci piring, udah ada yang mencet bel pintu aja.

Tet… tet… tet… suara bel rumah kedengeran dari dapur.

"Bentar…" Haechan dengan cantiknya berjalan menuju ke pintu depan.

Dari kamera pengawas yang ada di samping pintu mulai terlihat jelas wajah ketiga teman Taeyong yang sudah tidak asing lagi bagi Haechan, mereka adalah :

Taeil, yang lebih sering disapa 'Bulan' karena suka banget sama martabak terang bulan. Sebenernya umurnya setaun lebih tua dari Taeyong, tapi berhubung sekolahnya dari SD seangkatan, jadilah akrab. Jadi idola kaum hawa karena suaranya yang cetar dan jadi vokalis band.

Johnny, akrab dengan panggilan Jyani atau Bang Seo.. Kadang gayanya suka ala kebule-bulean karena lahir di Amerika. Partner Taeyong dan Yuta dalam hal ngardus dan modusin cabe-cabean. Punya bapak yang lebih keren daripada Johnny sendiri yaitu Seo Ji Sub atau Om Ji Sub, om yang punya abs bentuk roti sobek dan awet muda

Nakamoto Yuta alias Yuta, satu-satunya teman Taeyong yang ada turunan Jepang. Ikut orangtuanya di Jakarta sejak kelas 5 SD. Paling pecicilan dan jail diantara mereka berempat. Terkadang dipanggil 'Yuta senpai' karena aktif ngajarin karate sama bahasa jepang ke anak-anak sekitar komplek. Pecinta anime dan game.

Tak perlu pikir lama lagi Haechan langsung buka pintu rumah. Begitu pintu dibuka, muncullah Yuta dengan sikapnya yang pecicilan.

"Haechan.. apa kabar…" ujar Yuta yang tiba-tiba aja meluk Haechan.

"Bang Yuta kenapa sih, dateng-dateng langsung main peluk aja." Haechan refleks melepaskan pelukan Yuta. Risih deh.

"Maklumin aja obatnya abis tuh. Haechan udah gede ya sekarang." Johnny yang merupakan partner Yuta dalam hal pecicilan ikut ngeledek Haechan.

"Iya. Haechan tambah cantik." Taeil yang biasanya kalem ikut-ikutan menggoda Haechan.

"Idih.. apaan sih. Mendingan kalian masuk dulu deh." Haechan mempersilahkan ketiga laki-laki itu untuk masuk ke rumahnya.

Main ke rumah Taeyong udah bukan hal yang aneh bagi Taeil, Johnny dan Yuta. Hampir setiap hari selama hampir seumur hidup mereka main di rumah masing-masing, kadang di rumah Taeil, Johnny atau di rumah Yuta. Khusus rumah Taeyong jadi _basecamp_ mereka berempat karena banyaknya makanan di rumah Taeyong.

"Bang Seo, makanan sama minumannya ada diatas meja makan ya. Ambil aja kalo mau."

"Oke oce" Johnny membentuk tanda oke dengan jarinya.

* * *

Haechan memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamar dan meneruskan acara mager rianya sambil fangirling menonton video konser dari boyband kesayangannya, EXO, di hapenya. Akibat ga bisa nonton konser live jadilah dia nonton video konser fancam dengan modal kuota.

"Kyaaa… Kai oppa. Hot banget ya ampun. Itu roti sobeknya bikin mimisan"

Tanpa terasa waktu berlalu begitu cepat hingga ada sms masuk yang mengganggu pemandangan indah di handphonenya.

Tertulis nama "Mark si bule nyasar" di handphonenya. Mark adalah kakak kelas Haechan di sekolah sekaligus ketua di divisi minat dan bakat OSIS. Selain itu Mark juga adik dari Johnny.

"Yaelah… ni bule ngapain sms pas lagi asyik fangirling coba." Ujar Haechan kesal

Mau tidak mau Haechanpun membuka SMS dari Mark,

 **From : Mark si bule nyasar**

 **Jangan lupa ya proposal pensi dikirim jam 7 malem ini juga. Elu kemana sih? Di line sama WA kok ga dibales?**

Alamak. Kebiasaan Haechan yang susah ilang adalah jarang ngecek LINE dan WA kalo asyik fangirling.

"Astaganaga. Gue keasikan fangirling sampe lupa waktu." Tanpa pikir panjang Haechan langsung membalas SMS dari Mark.

 **To : Mark si bule nyasar**

 **Siap bosque. Laksanakan.**

"Yah gagal deh acara gue buat mager ria."

Ketika Haechan mengerjakan proposalnya, mendadak terdengar suara-suara aduhai dari ruang tengah rumah yang berada tak jauh dari kamarnya di lantai bawah.

 _Katakanlah sekarang bila kau tak bahagia_

 _Aku punya ragamu tapi tidak hatimu_

"Wadaw suara siapa tuh? Serak serak becek kaya gitu jir?" mendadak konsentrasi Haechan buyar.

* * *

Karena penasaran Haechan berjalan ke tengah rumah. Alangkah terkejutnya ia ketika mendapati Johnny, Taeil, Yuta dan Taeyong (yang belum lama pulang) ternyata lagi asik karaoke.

"Kirain apaan." Haechan cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala ngeliat kelakuan Taeyong cs.

"Ayo dong Haechan gabung sini. Kan suaranya bagus." Yuta mengajak Haechan sambil menepuk-nepuk spot kosong di karpet di sebelahnya.

"Gak ah. Males banget."

"Ayolah.. kalo nilainya bisa ngalahin gue, ntar gue traktir martabak toblerone deh." Ujar Taeil meyakinkan.

"Tuh dek. Kapan lagi ditraktir martabak toblerone." Taeyong juga mengajak Haechan untuk bergabung.

Martabak toblerone adalah makanan favorit Haechan yang sayangnya jarang bisa dinikmati karena…. Mahal!. Melihat tawaran yang begitu menggoda Haechanpun akhirnya mengikuti tantangan Taeil untuk bertanding karaoke.

"Ok deh.. siap…"

"Jadi, pemenangnya berdasarkan skor tertinggi yang ada di layar." Kata taeil yang sibuk milih-milih lagu yang ada di dvd karaoke.

Pertandingan karaokepun berlangsung panas hingga akhirnya keluarlah Haechan sebagai pemilik skor lebih tinggi.

"Asssikkk… martabak toblerone." Haechan melirik skor 97 di layar, skor lebih tinggi… dikit… daripada skornya Taeil yang 'Cuma' 90.

Haechan dan teman-teman abangnyapun pergi keluar untuk makan martabak toblerone sesuai janji Taeil. Sampai jam 8 malem Haechan yang asik makan martabak toblerone baru nyadar ada yang kelupaan.

"Anjay.. gue lupa… proposal…."

Waktu cek HP, ternyata udah ada puluhan line, sms dan miscall dari Mark.

 **From : Mark si bule nyasar**

 **TELAT. PROPOSALNYA UDAH HARUS DIREVIEW KETUA**

 **WOI ELU DIMANA? BALES LINE GUE?**

 **MASIH HIDUP GA SIH? PROPOSAL MANA?**

 **SIAL. LU LAGI NGAPAIN SIH CHAN?**

"Ini semua gara-gara abang!" Haechan yang lagi kesel langsung nyamperin Taeyong.

"Loh, kenapa dek?" Taeyong pura-pura ga ngga tahu.

"Bang! Anterin gue pulang! Gue kudu ngerjain proposal pensi nih!" Haechan narik-narik baju Taeyong.

"Iya…iya…"

Akhirnya mau ga mau Taeyong nganter adek kesayangannya itu ke rumah. Padahal lagi asik-asiknya nongkrong bareng temen.

"Pokoknya kalo sampe gue dimarahin ketua OSIS. Ini semua gara-gara abang!" kata Haechan pas lagi di boncengan.

Taeyong Cuma bisa pasrah jadi pelampiasan emosi adeknya yang lagi super kesel.

 **THE END**

 **Mind to review?**


End file.
